


Abacus

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [6]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony thinks he forgot something important because Bucky got him a present.





	Abacus

Tony was sitting in his workshop, cleaning up a hologram plan of the Avengers’ Compound. It wasn’t going to be going into construction for years, probably. While he had time though, he needed to get this done. Superheroes were popping up everywhere and Xavier couldn’t take _everyone_. Five years from now, they would definitely need someplace to put everyone up. It would be a hell of a lot easier to build it if Clint hadn’t decided to prank him by putting rafters in every single one of the rooms. So instead of adding anything new to it, he was cleaning up that mess when Bucky walked in.

“Here ya go,” Bucky said, holding out a gift towards Tony with all the enthusiasm of a puppy greeting its human. Tony was a hundred percent certain that if Bucky had a tail it would be wagging like mad.

“Uh.” Tony stared at the gift with mounting horror. “Bucky, uh. Baby. I didn’t get you anything.”

“I know,” he said, not dampened in the slightest.

Tony’s heart sank though. Was he really such a bad boyfriend that Bucky expected this? He thought he’d been keeping such good track of everything, but here he was. About to get in a huge fuck off fight because he couldn’t remember a handful of important dates.

“Woah, hey sweetheart, hey.” Bucky set the gift down on the workshop table and bent down, cupping Tony’s face in his hands. “What’s wrong?”

“I didn’t get you anything,” Tony repeated, feeling tears gather in his eyes.

Bucky frowned in confusion. “I know darlin’, I didn’t expect you to.”

Tony flinched back, leaving Bucky’s hands hovering awkwardly in front of him.

“Okay.” Bucky let his hands drop to Tony’s knees, where he left them, a warm comfort that Tony wasn’t sure he wanted. “You wanna tell me why you’re upset?”

“I don’t know what I’m missing,” he sniffled, face heating red with embarrassment as he tried to keep his tears in.

“Uh. I normally only say this when you’re talkin’ tech, but I’m completely lost.”

“It’s not Valentine’s, and it’s not Christmas. We have three possible anniversaries, and this is none of them. So, what did I miss? What did I fucking forget this time?”

“Oh sweetheart,” Bucky said softly, and Tony bowed his head further, trying to hide from the pity he heard in Bucky’s voice. “Sweetheart look at me.” One of his hands moved to be cupping Tony’s face again when Tony peeked at him, unwilling to do more than that. “You didn’t forget anything. Me and Stevie were out shoppin’ for old stuff and I saw something that made me thinka you so I got it. Wrapped it up like a gift for fun, honey, you didn’t forget nothin’. It’s just something to make you laugh.”

“Oh,” he said, feeling like an utter idiot. He wiped at his eyes and running nose impatiently, thinking that if he could get rid of the evidence, Bucky would forget all about his little break down. “Oh. What is it?”

“Tony…”

“Can we talk about it later?” he asked. Hopefully, he’d have enough time to extend ‘later’ into ‘never’ and avoid the situation completely, but that was a problem for future Tony.

“Okay, but we _are_ going to talk about it.”

Well shit. There went _that_ plan. Tony nodded, shame-faced.

Bucky kissed his forehead, and moved to sit on the bench next to him. “C’mon, love, open your present.”

Tony swallowed, trying to summon up a smile. He reached to the right for the gift and pulled it onto his lap. “Um. This was really sweet of you Buck.”

“Wait ‘til you open it.”

Tony smiled back, and it was small, but it was real. He ripped it open, hearing something clatter and slide around. When he saw what was inside, he started laughing, leaning against Bucky and hiding his face in his shoulder. “Did you seriously buy me an abacus?”

“Yep.”

“Oh my god. Rhodey’s going to tease me about this for years.”

“You’re keeping it?” Bucky asked, rubbing Tony’s back.

“Of course I am, this is hilarious.”

Bucky grinned, pulling Tony tightly against his side in a hug. “I’m glad you like it. But,” he added quietly, “we’re still going to talk about what happened.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
